


Make It Harder to Breathe

by tanathil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Will is a Tad Overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: It’s a heady feeling, being the focus of these two men. Will knows he’s strong, knows he’s not completely useless in a fight with his lean frame and toned muscles, but he also knows that, were he to resist right now, Hannibal and Jack could easily overpower him. They could easily make him justtake it.
Relationships: Jack Crawford/Will Graham, Jack Crawford/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	Make It Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to make Will cry a little, but there's softness at the end, promise ♥️

They arrange themselves till Jack’s leaning against the headboard and Will’s sitting between his thighs, back to chest. Jack’s hands feel large where he’s holding onto Will’s waist, keeping him still, keeping him close. Hannibal, kneeling in front of them, moves Will’s legs over Jack’s so Will’s spread wide open for his gaze, his small cock and puckered hole in perfect display.

It’s a heady feeling, being the focus of these two men. Will knows he’s strong, knows he’s not completely useless in a fight with his lean frame and toned muscles, but he also knows that, were he to resist right now, Hannibal and Jack could easily overpower him. They could easily make him just _take it_.

The thought makes his cock twitch, a drop of precum pushing its way out and sliding down his erect shaft where it rests against his tensed stomach. He struggles, just to see what happens, and the result is most satisfying; Jack’s fingers immediately tighten around him, hard enough to leave bruises, while Hannibal’s hands take hold of his pale thighs, preventing his movements. Will is perfectly, completely trapped.

“Stop that, sweetheart,” Hannibal says, voice firm and brooking no argument. A sharp slap connects with the outside of Will’s left thigh, the sudden sting making his head fall back on a moan against Jack’s shoulder.

“Hannibal…” he breathes out, only to have Jack grasp his chin. He twists Will’s head to speak directly into his ear.

“No. Not that.” Jack’s voice is low, almost vicious, the tone of it making a shiver course through Will's body.

“Daddy, please." The words come out on a whine, high-pitched, Will's voice unrecognizable to his own ears. A pleased, deep 'hum' leaves Jack's chest, the vibrations of it reverberating against Will’s back.

“That’s better, baby.” Jack kisses the corner of Will’s mouth as a reward. Will can’t help himself; he turns his head more into the contact, his lips meeting Jack's slightly dryer ones. “Greedy boy,” Jack murmurs against the press of their lips, but allows the kiss to happen.

Hannibal pumps lube into his palm, smearing it on his fingers. He brings the tips of two against Will’s hole, the coldness of the thick liquid making Will’s whole body jolt, mouth disconnecting from Jack’s as he lets his head fall back on Jack’s shoulder so he can watch down his body to where Hannibal’s playing with him.

Hannibal adds a third finger in. It burns and Will lets out a keening sound, hands uselessly reaching down, taking hold of Hannibal’s wrist. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, if he wants those fingers to go deeper or to retreat altogether, but it doesn’t matter what he wants; Jack quickly takes hold of his arms, presses them firmly against Will’s chest. _Completely trapped_ , Will thinks, and sighs softly in contentment.

Hannibal spends ages stretching him, taking his time, and Will is starting to get impatient. There’s no need to take it this slow with him, this is not his first rodeo. He starts rocking his hips as best as he can with the way he’s positioned, thighs forced open by Jack’s own, hands pinned to his chest.

“Fucking- _Please_ , just…” he pants out. Another sharp slap follows, this time to his cheek. It’s not overtly hard, but the unexpected contact still startles him. Will hides his face against Jack’s neck, licks the sweaty skin there, hoping to placate and please them both so they’ll give him what he wants, what he _craves_.

“You know that’s not how good little boys talk,” Hannibal says, voice hard. The sharpness of his tone is eased by a press of lips just above Will’s hipbone.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’m sorry.” Will breathes the words against Jack’s neck, and means them; he does want to be good and please these men, both of them.

“You’ll be happy for the extra preparation soon,” Jack murmurs, nuzzling his temple. Will doesn’t understand the meaning of those words, but before he can voice his confusion, Jack lets go of his arms, and then he and Hannibal both are lifting him up, posing him above Jack’s cock. One of Hannibal’s hands takes hold of Jack’s hard shaft, keeping it steady as they together lower Will on it, Will’s hole so loosened up by Hannibal’s fingers that the thick cock slides easily inside.

Will moans at the penetration, arching his back. Jack is bigger than Hannibal, and longer than his fingers, his cock filling Will up deeper than Hannibal could while preparing him. Despite being well stretched, it still burns deliciously, as it does every time Jack fucks him. He doesn’t have too much time to adjust to the sensation till Jack’s already moving his hips, rutting into Will’s lube slick hole with small movements.

Will doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until they fly wide open at added pressure against his rim. He looks down, sees Hannibal forcing a finger inside him where he’s already stretched open nearly to his limit around Jack’s cock.

“I- I-,” Will tries to stammer out and then Hannibal’s finger breaches him, Will’s rim turning white around the added intrusion, the rest of his plaintive words getting lost as his breath hitches. A second finger starts to force its way in.

“Please, I… Please, daddy, it’s too much, it’s too much…” Will whimpers, tears rising to his eyes. He feels _so full_ already, there’s no need for this, no need…

Jack brings his hands to Will’s small nipples, pinches them gently. “Calm down, baby. Daddy needs to open you up so he can fuck you too. Need to make some room,” he says, voice an arousal filled purr.

Will’s head feels hazy, Jack’s words quite not registering with him; all Will knows is that he’s already feeling _too much_ , and there’s a third and then a fourth finger pushed inside him and his hole can’t get any more stretched than this, it’s just not possible.

Hannibal and Jack make it possible. Hannibal removes his fingers, places the tip of his cock against Will’s rim. Jack stills his movements, taking hold of Will’s wrists again, pressing them firmly against Will’s chest, immobilizing him. Will breathes in frantic little gasps, hole clenching tight around Jack’s cock, Jack’s groan next to his ear loud.

“Push down, darling,” Hannibal directs, his warm hands rubbing soothingly along Will’s thighs. “I’m going to get in, no matter what, but it’ll be easier if you push down with your muscles.” Hannibal grips Will's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “On a count of three. I push in, you push down. One, two, three…”

Will tries to do as told, eyes glued on Hannibal’s, bearing down as Hannibal’s cock forces its way past his rim. The initial breach _hurts_ , the shock of pain causing Will’s body to convulse. The men surrounding him hold him tightly, keeping him still as Hannibal continues steadily pushing his cock inside Will next to Jack’s.

Will is delirious with the feeling of fullness, with the feeling of _too much_. It’s impossible for his body to take this, he can’t do it, he can’t, _he can’t_. They’re going to tear him apart, they’re going to open him up so wide his hole can’t close up again, they’re going to...

Hannibal pushes all the way in and the scream leaving Will is voiceless, just a shivering sensation in his throat as he tries to exhale, tries to draw in breath, the tears that’d been gathering in his eyes finally overflowing and falling down his face.

Hannibal leans in to kiss his wet cheek while Jack turns his head to brush his lips against the other one. They hold still for a while, the only movement coming from Will as he trembles between them, thighs spread wide, hands held tightly by Jack, penetrated by two cocks, unseeing eyes looking up at the ceiling.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jack whispers against his cheek and something in Will’s chest releases at that, making him inhale deeply, as if he’d been holding his breath all this time. Maybe he has.

“So full…” He whimpers, hands twitching against Jack’s hold, his thighs reflexively trying to press closer together, to get rid of the intrusion forced upon his body, the movement easily prevented by Hannibal’s hands.

“Just perfectly so,” Hannibal says with a slightly breathless voice. Then, they start to move, Jack’s cock rutting into Will in short but powerful thrusts, Hannibal’s own in-and-out slide more drawn out, him having more leverage and room to fuck into Will.

Will can do nothing but take it, head resting on Jack’s shoulder, eyes on the ceiling, tears steadily falling down. His whole body feels numb, everything except where he’s stretched so wide, where two cocks fuck into him, uncaring of his pleasure, just chasing their own. He’s rendered to nothing but an open hole to be fucked and filled, his sweaty back sliding against Jack’s chest as the powerful thrusts of the two men using him jostle his body between them.

Will gasps and cries and desperately tries to breathe, but there’s no fight left in him; he stays just as he’s placed, body going lax except for the occasional clenching of his overstuffed hole that each time makes Hannibal and Jack groan in unison, making them fuck into him that much harder, that much more roughly.

They come inside him but Will, in his nearly delirious state, misses it. The next thing he’s aware of is the sudden emptiness of his hole as Hannibal pulls out, as the two of them lift him off of Jack’s cock. There’s two loads of cum inside him and it instantly starts trickling out, his gaping hole unable to clench up, to hold it in.

Hannibal and Jack move and arrange him till they’re all lying on their sides, Will in the middle, his back to Jack’s chest, his own chest to Hannibal’s. Will trembles between them, little hiccups leaving his mouth as he cries freely, his tears wetting Hannibal’s collarbone.

“You did so good for us, darling.” Hannibal’s lips brush the crown of Will’s head, his tone pleased and proud. He shifts his legs so Will’s cock is held between his thighs. Will’s erection had long since wilted, but now the warm press of muscles around his small cock makes him quickly harden again, desperate for pleasure after the overwhelmingly intense ordeal he’d just been made to go through.

He doesn’t even think, just starts rocking his hips into the place provided for him, pressing his sweaty forehead underneath Hannibal’s chin, against his throat, all the while sobbing as he chases his release. Jack pushes three thick fingers inside him, Will's hole so loose that he barely registers that he’s still being played with.

Jack crooks his fingers, determinedly rubbing against his prostate. Will comes with a loud shout, whole body drawing taut, every muscle in him tensing as he spends himself between Hannibal’s thighs, before he goes completely limp.

He floats for a moment, unaware of anything till there’s something pressing against his lips. He opens his mouth on a reflex and fingers slide in; Jack’s fingers, covered in Jack and Hannibal’s combined cum. Will lazily suckles on the digits till they’re clean. The fingers retreat, then there’s a touch at his hole and they’re back, pushing again between his lips. Will dutifully cleans them, head empty of thought, just swallowing down what’s given to him.

Eventually Jack must deem his hole clean enough for there’s no more fingers inside his sore channel, no more anything inserted into his mouth. Will’s lips stay slack and open, as if still waiting for something to fill him.

“Such a good, well behaving boy,” Hannibal says, Will’s now soft cock still nestled between his thighs. Hannibal kisses his closed eyelids while Jack’s lips press against the back of Will’s neck, just beneath his sweaty curls.

“A good boy who now gets to rest.” Jack speaks the words against his skin, his voice a warm low baritone. “Tomorrow’s a workday, after all.”

“Jack,” Hannibal says sharply over Will’s shoulder. Will flinches at his tone, but settles quickly; Hannibal’s ire is not directed at him. Hannibal lifts one hand to Will’s hair, carding his fingers through the sweat damp curls, the motion soft and soothing. “You know we don’t bring up work while in bed.”

If Jack doesn’t let the matter drop, Will knows Hannibal will make Jack leave them and go sleep in the guest bedroom; it has happened many times before, and right now Will can’t bear the thought of either one of them leaving him.

Will can feel Jack drawing in breath, readying himself to say something, to maybe start a fight with Hannibal. Will reaches one hand behind himself, touches Jack’s hip. “Please, I...I would like to have you both. Here. With me.” His words slurred and whisper soft, nearly inaudible, but both men immediately quiet down, holding themselves still, tuned in on Will’s voice.

Jack’s long exhale ruffles the small hairs at Will’s nape. “Of course, baby,” he murmurs. Jack’s thick arm wraps around Will, holding him close, the tips of his fingers brushing against a brown nipple. “Anything you want.”

“You were so good for us today,” Hannibal says, voice soft and low. He touches Will’s chin, directing his face up, and places a barely-there kiss onto his lips. Will sighs into the fleeting contact, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry about anything. Sleep, darling.”

Will hums contentedly, settling down more comfortably once Hannibal’s hand withdraws. He pushes his backside more firmly against Jack’s crotch and uses Hannibal’s upper arm as a pillow, nose nearly pressed into Hannibal’s armpit.

Will falls asleep like that between them, his sated, used body held tight by two pairs of powerful arms, the smell of sex heavy in the room, come still leaking out of his hole, sticking up his thighs and Jack’s skin where his ass presses against him.

Once they wake up, Will knows they will all shower together in Hannibal’s more than spacious bathroom, Hannibal and Jack cleaning him till there’s no evidence left of what happened here tonight, other than the persistent ache in Will’s swollen channel and the scattering of bruises on his waist and wrists and thighs from their fingers.

Will hopes Hannibal will wash his hair. He also hopes that, maybe, Jack and Hannibal will let him blow them underneath the warm spray of the two showerheads.

Will thinks that they will. He’s been terribly good, after all, both of them said so. He deserves a little something, as a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)


End file.
